


Jim Kirk, relationship genius

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: How to bag and keep a Vulcan [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Jim Kirk, coitus interrupter"</p><p>So, Jim finally managed to bag his Vulcan, and it's great. Still, this relationship business isn't easy; first they have to learn how to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Kirk, relationship genius

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Jim Kirk, coitus interrupter" and the second part of the series "How to bag and keep a Vulcan". It all started with a prompt on the st_xi_kink_meme… those were the days. This is the longest fic I've written so far, and working on this was great fun. Also, warning: this is pretty different from "coitus interrupter", most noticeably because this one here has no real plot. It's more like snippets and scenes from their relationship eg. its progress. So, don't be surprised.
> 
> Betaed by the lovely infiniterider, all remaining mistakes are mine, especially since English is not my native tongue.  
> Rated Explicit/NC-17 for swearing and serious slash.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek and all its characters belong to various very important people. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment, I'll give them back afterwards, I promise. All OCs are mine, though.
> 
> Dedicated to Michelle and Rosie, who are entirely awesome! Go read all their fics at http://doubleobsession.net/, because they rock this world!
> 
> Thanks to: Michelle and Rosie (again – Ca-li-for-nia girls, they're unforgettable…), also to everyone who commented on the first part of this series (at the kink_meme, at AO3, at the kirkspock community…) and demanded a sequel. Here you go!
> 
> Crossposted at my journal here: http://amerasu1013.livejournal.com/

**Introduction**

So, Jim finally managed to bag his Vulcan. About damn time, too, considering how long he spent chasing after Spock. But now, all is well and Spock is finally his. And he is Spock’s.

They have sex, they kiss and they date. They move in together, argue a lot and make up again, get jealous and mad and forgive each other. They bond and get married, start sharing bank accounts, buy a house on Earth and one on New Vulcan, argue some more and have awesome make-up sex. They get old, get promoted, get retired, hold cute little dinner parties for their friends, grieve for the ones they lost and take comfort in those that remain. Jim argues with Starfleet, Spock scares the new Cadets, they get a puppy that comes jogging with Jim and a cat for Spock to have silent staring-contests with. And during all of this, they are happy.

But first, they have to learn how to make it work.

 

 **Just sex**

In the beginning they just have sex. A lot. They are both attracted to each other, so it’s pretty neat. Spock keeps coming up with perfectly logical reasons to “engage in coitus”, Jim mostly is just horny:

Spock: “During the last 7.3 days I have found myself to be remarkably balanced and able to uphold my emotional and physiological control more easily than I have ever been without intensive meditation sessions. Furthermore, Captain, your own levels of productivity have increased by 14.3 percent after engaging in coitus with me. Therefore it would be only logical for us to partake in sexual relations as often as possible, since this has proven to be beneficial for both of our performance levels onboard this vessel.”

Jim: “I’m horny. Wanna have sex?”

Spock: “There is only a 2.7 percent chance the Boreloids will agree to the treaty. These negotiations are a waste of valuable time, which could easily be used to pursue a more stimulating pastime.”

Jim: “I’m bored. Wanna go make out in a closet?”

Spock: “Your conduct during the briefing with Admiral Komack was professional as well as adamant. The way you persuaded the Admiral to assign vital equipment to the science department speaks of great diplomatic skills and an aptitude for negotiation. I admire your dedication to the Enterprise’s wellbeing and its mission, and wish to express my gratitude via fellating you in this conveniently located empty room.”

Jim: “You’re hot when you bitch at Admirals. Wanna fuck?”

\-----

So, they keep on “engaging in sexual intercourse”, in Spock’s or Jim’s quarters, in closets, on the conference room’s table, in various turbo lifts and even once down in engineering. It’s mostly awesome, but they have yet to spend a whole night together. With their different shifts and duties it’s a little difficult, so most of the time either Spock gets up afterwards to return to the lab or Jim has to go back to the bridge. Which sucks, because Jim likes to wake up next to his lovers, maybe cuddle a little or go for a second round later. From the way Spock presses back into Jim’s arms and purrs when he pets his Vulcan’s hair, Jim’s sure he wouldn’t mind either. So, he looks over the duty roster and subtly rearranges some shifts and Spock gives a few of the more boring experiments over to some science people.

Now they get off duty at almost the same time, eat dinner in the mess hall and retreat to one of their quarters for a little reading, chess, just talking, or, y’know, carnal relations.

Jim gets to wake up next to glorious Vulcan skin, falls asleep cuddled close to that warm body. He gets kissed and fondled awake, gets a good-morning blow job every day, which is great – seriously, Spock sucks like a pro, and seems to have some kind of weird fetish for Jim’s dick. He gets pissy when Jim won’t let him suck it, and a couple of times Jim was almost late for his shifts because Spock wouldn’t let him leave without blowing him first. Hell, Spock even falls asleep with a hand curled possessively around Jim’s cock. Which is kinda strange, but also awesome, and Jim’s totally not complaining. ****

Jim’s aware that he might maybe kind of be a little bit in love with Spock, but he’s not very familiar with that emotion. Also he’s crap at talking about feelings. Except, y’know, with Bones, but only when they both are horribly drunk and can pretend they don’t remember anything the next morning. Plus, Spock is way too repressed to admit this pleasure he feels whenever the Captain is close is more than just affection for the unorthodox human, so he won’t talk about it either. So they have sex and then some more sex, and talk about anything but their feelings for each other. Over the weeks however, it becomes slightly more than just fucking each other’s brains out. Sometimes they only kiss or cuddle or talk, which is equally awesome and maybe sometimes even better than the “just sex” thing. In the end Spock’s touch-telepathy solves the problem. The Vulcan feels what Jim can’t say, smiles a bit and answers his lover’s awkward “And, um, you too?” with a quiet and slightly shy “Affirmative.”

 

 **Dating**

Okay, they eat dinner together and play chess and snark at each other on the bridge, but they haven’t really dated yet, even if Bones calls it foreplay. They did that before they got together, too, so. Jim isn’t really all that interested in, like, going to the ice-cream parlor or having picnics in parks or something. Still. Dating would be kinda nice, just the two of them, without his gossipy crew around. He explains this to Spock, and his Vulcan agrees that it could be conductive to their relationship, since, according to Terran literature, lowly humans need stuff like that so their tender hearts won’t shrivel and die. Okay, maybe he didn’t phrase it quite like that, but at the time Jim was flat on his stomach, getting one of Spock’s awesome full-body massages, so his brain wasn’t all that interested in deciphering Vulcan speech patterns.

Dating a Vulcan

Spock’s idea of dates turns out not exactly like Jim expected. The concert’s quite nice, the Vulcan music sounds interesting if kinda monotone, but everyone sits still and proper, nobody claps or even seems to look at the musicians. Every Vulcan in attendance keeps staring at him, too, gives him derisive eyebrows and the Vulcan equivalent of “Ew, what’s that lowly _human_ doing here”-looks, and Spock glares at him when he fidgets or taps his foot. Soon he’s bored almost to tears and is sorely tempted to just yell “Surprise!” to see if that shakes things up a bit. Probably the Vulcans would just stare some more, though, so he doesn’t and tries to stay awake. For a first date this was really not all that great. Plus he got hives from the canapés, so the evening ends in sickbay, which, just no.

Listening to long-winded debates about merits of logic and the possible positive influence Surakian teachings might have on other more emotional races is boring as hell. Plus the conclusion is totally foreseeable when only Vulcans are participating in the discussion. Spock looks almost intrigued, though, and keeps nudging his shoulder whenever one of the debaters presents an especially logical point, so Jim endures it and hopes for thank-you sex later. ****

Dating a Human

Spock has agreed to Jim’s proposal of “going on dates”, but now he finds himself whishing he had not. The idea of hiking intrigued him. Spending several days in the wilderness with his lover, away from the constant surveillance of their shipmates, learning more about Terran flora and fauna and engaging in sexual congress under the stars seemed like a very stimulating prospect. But, after a mere day, Spock feels a strong urge to return to the ship. Most of their food has been eaten by wild animals while they engaged in sexual relations next to a pond, their tent has been torn and now the wind is wafting unpleasantly through the gashes. Jim has sustained several burns to his fingers when he tried to roast some kind of soft, white candy over an open fire and Spock has developed a rash because his lover insisted upon tumbling him down into poison ivy. Also, it is raining. Spock pulls his shivering Captain closer, because Jim had conveniently “forgotten” to pack more than one sleeping bag and now considerably large parts of their bodies are exposed to the cool air, and thinks longingly of his warm, comfortable quarters.

Watching Jim’s eyes glow with joy at all the colorful booths and games might have been pleasurable, but loosing command over his stomach on the Ferris wheel was not. Spock therefore refuses to speak about the fair. But he will keep the soft toy Jim won him at the shooting gallery. ****

\-----

They agree, in the end, that this whole dating thing was pretty much a disaster. So they stop and just keep meeting for dinner or for movies, spend quiet shifts exchanging childhood stories, visit a couple of museums. Which is awesome once the pressure of dating is gone. When Jim tells this to his best friend, Bones rolls his eyes so hard they nearly fall from his head, but Jim doesn’t quite get what he finds so funny. Bones is just jealous, anyway, and Jim will never tell him anything ever again, because Bones didn’t tell him about his threesome with Uhura and Gaila, either. Which, seriously, way to go, Bones, but Jim’s kinda miffed he didn’t know about it – Jim tells his best friend everything he does with Spock, even if Bones pretends like he doesn’t want to know.

 

 **Sexual compatibility**

Speaking of which, Spock has an _insane_ sex-drive. Jim always thought he was bad, but after a couple of days he’s been convinced otherwise. Spock fondles him in the turbolift and sashays away with a coy look over his shoulder when they go off duty. He looks at Jim over dinner in the mess hall and proceeds to fellate his spoon, he sends him annoyed messages if Jim is but a minute late because he had to talk to Bones or run the ship or something. Jim spends most of his days half-hard, because his Vulcan looks at him through his insanely long lashes or bends over his station and gives him a come-hither stare. And every evening, when he gets off duty, he’s practically running towards Spock’s quarters, where his lover will be lounging on his bed, legs spread and fingers idly caressing his own dick, or stepping out of the shower, lithe body wet and gleaming, or bent over his desk, ass wriggling impatiently. And Jim will pounce on him and bury himself in his Vulcan, and it’s mind-blowingly perfect, every time.

So, they have _a lot_ of sex, in a lot of different positions. Still, something is nagging at Jim.

They are lying on the bed, exhausted and sated. Spock has unceremoniously arranged Jim’s body exactly to his liking and now rests quite imperiously on his chest. Jim doesn’t mind and is content to pet his Vulcan, who purrs and buries his head under Jim’s chin. This may be a good time for addressing the small issue that bothers him.

“Spock?”

“Mm?”

“You know this was great, right?”

“Indeed.” Spock sounds smug. Jim swats his arm.

“But…”

“Yes, Jim?”

“I was wondering, why won’t you ever… y’know, top me?”

“I believe I just did.”

“Yeah no, you straddling me and fucking yourself on my cock doesn’t count, and you know it. I meant, why won’t _you_ ever fuck _me_?”

“Are you insinuating that you are not satisfied with our sexual relationship, _Captain_?”

Oh no. Spock is propped up on his elbows now, looming over Jim, and he wears that expression he refuses to admit is a pout. Any second now he’ll roll away in a huff and proceed to sulk until Jim apologizes because he like practically said their sex life was awful. Jim has to nip that in the bud right now, or he’ll get no sex at all for at least a week. Not like it never happened before.

“No, no no, sweetheart, our, uh, sexual relationship is great. I love it, really, I love fucking you. But I kinda miss being fucked, you know? Not often, but every once in a while maybe?”

“Hm. I admit I do not like your proposal, but after all, you are human and as such in need of constant changes to avoid boredom and frustration. Very well, I shall agree to dominate you on occasion – once every three months should suffice. Will you be needing a schedule or would you prefer to handle the aspects like date, time and location when the situation arises?”

“Uh, no, I don’t need a schedule. I’ll just tell you when I want it?”

“That is agreeable. Good night, Jim.”

“Night.”

…

“So, you really like being fucked? I mean obviously.”

“Indeed I prefer being dominated. It is a most stimulating experience. If you will not cease asking about it, I will be forced to assume you do indeed not enjoy ‘topping’, as you call it.”

“Okay, shutting up now. Sorry. Sheesh.”

“Sleep, Jim.”

…

“And what about Ponn Farr? I mean, it’s supposed to be this completely wild and carnal time for Vulcans, right? Does this mean you’ll fuck me, then? Like, for days? Hold me down and fuck me and claim me and stuff?”

“…”

“Spock?”

“I have no comment on the matter. Sleep now, Jim. I am very tired.”

“Spock?! … You know, I can totally tell that snoring is faked. Spock? Spock!”

 

 **Moving in together**

Spock comes up with a bunch of logical reasons and the merits of shared quarters. Like, they they won’t be late for shift again because one of them had to go to his own room to get new clothes, or the fact that they already spend all their time together. Jim agrees to moving in together, and doesn’t tell Spock that he’s been sneaking clothes and books and stuff into his Vulcan’s quarters during the last days, anyway.

So, suddenly they’re sharing quarters. This is getting much more serious than his previous liaisons, this is a relationship. Jim has a secret little freak-out about this, since usually he’s pretty much the “love ‘em and leave ‘em”-type, and this isn’t really something he’s ever experienced before. But. This is Spock. His Vulcan who cuddles him when he’s cold and brings him food when Jim forgets to eat, and who smiles a bit and blushes when Jim buys him stuff or learns Vulcan for him. So, he may be new at this kind of thing, but so far this relationship stuff is pretty neat.

Not that living with Spock is exactly easy. The Vulcan’s a goddamned neat freak, whereas Jim usually throws his stuff onto the next available surface. They had to come up with some kind of timetable for their shared desk, because where Jim likes to spread all his PADDs around all over the table and the surrounding floor space, Spock is anal-retentive and stacks all his reports in neat, right-angled columns. He even cleans up Jim’s whenever he has the chance, which means he has to spend ages looking for a PADD he needs. He has a system, dammit.

They had to work out a compromise for the room’s temperature, too, had a little argument about who needs more closet space (Spock won because he’s evil and sucked him off, orgasm totally derailing Jim’s very logical reasons) and whether or not Jim has to close the door while he’s pissing (Spock won that, too, the squeamish bastard). They found places for all of Spock’s Vulcan trinkets and Jim’s collection of ships in a bottle (he kept his porn, but he hid it and Spock will never find it, so there, also this counts for a win), for the chess set and the teddy bear Jim won at the fair.

So sharing quarters isn’t easy, and Spock gets pissy if Jim doesn’t clean the hairs out of the drain like one second after he finishes showering and Jim gets annoyed because Spock keeps rearranging his clothes by color and folds Jim’s underwear when he isn’t looking. But, living together is still great.

Also, the sex is much better without the constant, “My place or yours?” ****

**Relationship**

Most of the time it’s great. They have sex, do terribly domestic things like cooking together and picking out furniture, have awesome conversations about everything under the sun and really just spend all their time with each other.

The bond is awesome, too. It took some time getting used to never being alone in his head, but now he can’t live without it. Spock’s love and affection curls around him like a warm blanket, his approval when Jim makes the right decision is addictive. The humor Spock feels when he subtly insults Bones _tingles_ , and the relief and welcome he sends over the bond whenever Jim had to go on a mission and comes back unhurt is overwhelming. Sex with a touch telepath who knows exactly where to lick and when to squeeze is completely awesome. But add to that their bond, where your lover can send you pictures of how he stretches himself while you’re still on the bridge, counting the seconds until you’re off duty, is mind-blowing, pun totally intended. Also, orgasms _in their minds_!

And Spock blushes when Jim kisses him Vulcan-style, and his mouth curls up a bit if Jim calls him sweetheart, and his Vulcan strokes his back when he has a nightmare, and holds his hand when he’s sick, and washes his back after an especially tiring mission, and Jim has never loved someone as much as he loves Spock.

They have their difficulties, like every couple. Spock won’t let him get away with leaving his paperwork half-done, Jim really doesn’t like it when Spock ignores him for a whole day because of some fascinating – read _boring_ – experiment. He’s insanely jealous of all the science people who look at his Vulcan with hero worship in their eyes, and Spock gets mad if some alien dignitary flirts with him. His Vulcan gets pissy when Jim beats him at chess, and Jim sulks after Spock wipes the floor with him during sparring.

Also they argue quite often, because Spock sometimes is an insufferable know-it-all, and Jim’s tendency to jump into a situation without looking or talk without thinking usually ends up successful, but leaves him with broken bones or gaping bleeding wounds. The make-up sex is great, though.

Sometimes Jim goes complaining to Bones, who usually is not very helpful. The last time he put his hands over his ears and ran from the room, yelling “LALALA!” which, seriously, grown up much? And also, not helping. Jim wasn’t even talking about sex this time – well, okay, he was, but he wanted Bones’ input on the argument _before_ the sex. Spock “has dinner” with Uhura every week, which is obviously code for girl talk and slagging on Jim. Bastard.

 

 **Sexual compatibility 2 – Kinks**

Once they’ve been together for a while, they feel a little more comfortable talking about maybe adding some spice to their relationship. As in _sexual fantasies_. Spock composes a very extensive list with detailed specifics and moving diagrams, which is kinda horrible but also pretty hot – little stick figures doing the nasty! – and Jim mostly just tells him what he wants to try. He’s figured out quite early that Spock really likes it when Jim talks dirty, so most of his fantasies get filled pretty quickly. Spock’s fantasies are a little more ambitious, but Jim’ll try anything once. Plus, sex with Spock never gets old.

Spock: Paying attention

Spock’s old teacher’s uniform is too small for Jim, but he approves of how the tight pants and shirt emphasize his lover’s strong and firm body. Acquiring his own costume has proven somewhat difficult, but he can be dedicated and quite inventive when it comes to getting something he wants.

Jim is now standing in front of the improvised black board, holding a wooden pointer in his hands.

“Good morning, class.”

“Good morning, Professor Kirk.” Spock shivers when Jim falls out of his role briefly and smirks at him from behind his glasses.

“I hope you are prepared for today’s lesson, which’ll be the DaSilva equation.”

Spock shivers again and looks attentively at Ji – Professor Kirk. His penis is already expanding slightly. This will be most pleasurable.

“The DaSilva equation was originally designed to analyze the effect the Tyrian nebula’s unique pulse has on Sumelia VII’s gravitation. Later it was discovered that the equation in fact can be used as a tool predict the spread of shockwaves emitted through Niebler storms in various other nebulae, which led to the so-called DaSilva 2 equation, today a standard tool in predicting the effect of electro-magnetic storms on nearby planets. This equation…”

Professor Kirk turns and writes an equation onto the black board. He has to raise his arm to do so, and a sliver of skin appears between the hem of his shirt and his pants. Spock’s breathing accelerates and he shifts on his chair. His penis expands even more, his eyes are glued to his lover, the way he steps back from the black board to survey the equation he has written, to his expressive hands waving animatedly as he explains the various applications of the DaSilva equation, the way his lips move when he talks about electro-magnetic pulses, nebulae and gravitational fluctuations. Jim’s voice is a pleasant sound which seems to fill his entire body, until Spock is flushed and aroused. He rubs his hands over his thighs, the friction feels most delicious. Professor Kirk’s penetrating blue eyes are watching him now, Spock gasps and presses his fingers against the flesh of his thighs –

“Cadet Spock!”

He opens his eyes – when did he close them? – and looks at the Professor. Kirk’s arms are crossed over his chest, arms bulging beneath his uniform, and Spock moans. This is indeed most pleasurable.

“Am I boring you or why aren’t you paying attention to the lecture?”

Spock gives his Professor an insolent eyebrow and spreads his legs slightly. The short skirt he is wearing rides up slightly and proves that he does not wear any undergarments. Kirk draws a sharp breath and narrows his eyes. Spock smirks and shifts in his chair, shows his engorged genitals, barely covered by the female school uniform. Kirk’s pants are tenting and he glares at Spock.

“Cadet Spock! Come to the front of the class immediately!”

Spock stands. He has practiced enough that his walk towards Kirk’s desk on six inch-high heels is not in the least bit awkward, but graceful and arousing, if he may say so himself. His Professor obviously agrees, because he is groaning loudly and a wet patch is appearing on the groin of his pants. Spock stops next to Kirk and looks at him through his lashes.

“Yes, Professor?”

“Cadet Spock.” Kirk adopts a very stern expression. “You’ve not been paying attention to this very important lesson and instead have repeatedly disturbed this class. Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

Spock gives a minute shrug, tilts his head and gives his Professor an insolent smile.

“This lesson is boring. I did not wish to pay attention to material I already know.”

Professor Kirk’s eyebrows rise in disbelief. “This conduct is very unbecoming to a future Starfleet officer and I cannot tolerate this kind of behavior.”

Kirk motions Spock over to his desk and lifts his wooden pointer. “Bend over, ass out. I hope you learn something from this. Any words before I show you exactly how I punish inattention?”

Spock hitches his skirt a little bit higher, bends at the waist and lays his hands flat on the desk’s hard surface. He looks over his shoulders and looks at his Professor. Kirk’s eyes are on his bare posterior, he waits until they rise and meets Kirk’s gaze before he gives him a smile.

“You are right, Professor Kirk. I have been very naughty.”

 

Kirk: There seems to be a pattern…

“Pirate Kirk and his arch enemy Commodore Spock?”

“You have incinerated your wig last week.”

“Oh, right. Superman and Lex Luthor?”

“I will not shave my head.”

“Pity. Dashing space pirate Han Solo and naive farmboy Luke Skywalker?”

“I have repeatedly told you I detest these movies.”

“You’re no fun. Um, rich recluse and his innocent pool boy?”

“We have done this yesterday.”

“Oh my God what are you talking about???”

“Eat your cake, Bones. Officer Kirk arrests Spock for indecent behavior?”

“I concur, Doctor, if you did not wish to listen to this private conversation, you should not have sat with us. And no, Jim, you are allergic to the fabric of the uniform.”

“Damn. I’m running out of ideas here. Umm…

“Oh God, my ears. Stop talking right now or go to your rooms!”

“Shut up Bones. Oh hey! Cadet Spock gets his first complete physical!”

“I would agree had you not returned the stethoscope to sickbay three days ago.”

“What? What stethoscope… MY STETHOSCOPE??? JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK, TELL ME YOU DID NOT USE _MY ANTIQUE STETHOSCOPE_ FOR ONE OF YOUR KINKY SEXGAMES!!!”

“Jeez, Bones, cool down. We totally cleaned it afterwards.”

“THIS IS NOT FUNNY! WHY DID YOU –HOW DARE YOU – I DON’T BELIEVE – HOW COULD YOU!!!”

“Captain, I believe it would be conductive for Dr. McCoy’s blood pressure if we were to conclude our discussion in private. The color of his face is most unbecoming.”

“You’re right. Bye Bones!”

“YOU! GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT SO I CAN RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! JIM! JIM! GODDAMMIT!”

“James Tiberius Caesar and his new pleasure slave?”

“… alea iacta est.”

“Sweet! Let’s do it.”

*thump* “I _hate_ my life.”

 

Spock: Pon Farr – a time of many claimings

“This is stupid.”

“It is not stupid. Also, since I have agreed to your latest fantasy and have worn the uncomfortable pants with convenient holes yesterday, you, as humans say, owe me one.”

“I don’t even know what to say!”

“As you are dressed the way you are I may safely assume you have read the detailed instructions I left on your PADD, and therefore also the script I prepared for you. So you do indeed know what phrases will be appropriate for this scene.”

“Okay, okay. Sheesh. Ready?”

“As I will ever be.”

It still feels stupid, and the robe is really heavy, but Spock looks at him expectantly, so Jim decides, what the hell, he can do this. Plus, Spock in jeans and a wife-beater, with tousled hair – and glasses! – looks seriously, seriously hot.

“*cough* Oh! The blood burns in my veins! My time is upon me!”

“Whatever do you mean, Captain? Which time? And why are you staring at me with such… hunger in your eyes? I feel as if I was a gazelle about to be devoured by a fierce lion!”

“Seriously?”

Spock has his hands clutched dramatically over his chest, but lets them fall and gives Jim the Vulcan death glare.

“Okay, okay. You shall be devoured! Pon Farr has gripped me, and I will not rest until I have claimed you as my mate, you shall be the water to quench the flames of desire that fill my body!”

“Oh! Captain! I do not know of what you speak! Release me at once! As powerful and strong your arms may feel surrounding my waist, I must protest! Your eyes are blazing like the desert sun, the heat of your desire burns my body, and although I find myself quivering under your scorching gaze, this behavior is unbecoming a Starfleet officer!”

“I do not care! I will claim thee, I will have thee as my mate and we shall be united in body, in mind and in soul!”

“Oh! Release me! No! Grip me tighter! Your arousal is infectious! I have only heard rumors of a Vulcan’s ability to ignite lust with but a single touch before! Captain, I desire you greatly! I wish for you to claim me, as you say, multiple times if possible!”

“Do not worry, my future mate, Pon Farr is a time of many claimings! I shall devour your body for at least seven days, as is custom for my people!”

“Oh! I am shivering with need! But please, be gentle, Captain, as this is my first sexual experience! I wish to give you my virginity, dear Captain, for I have desired you for a long time! Take me, Captain!”

And Jim does, shoves Spock down, rips his clothes off, holds him down and slides home with a single hard thrust. Spock keeps up his role as quivering virginal human, Jim tries to stay in character as fierce, lust-ridden Vulcan, fucks him hard, leaves green marks all over his neck. Makes Spock come, fucks him through his orgasm, pulls out and turns Spock around, lifts his legs onto his shoulders and slams back in. Spock gasps and gets hard again real soon, pushes his hands against the headboards to better meet Jim’s thrusts. Jim growls and bites at Spock’s thighs, fucks him hard and fast, until Spock can only pant and moan. He comes again, tight ass clenching around Jim’s cock, Jim pulls out and drags Spock down towards the end of the bed. He manhandles his pliant Vulc – human lover over the edge, chest pressed to the mattress, long legs dangling on each side of the corner and rams back into the well used hole. Spock’s back arches, he whines loudly as Jim makes sure to hit his prostrate on every thrust. Jim keeps a hand on the small of Spock’s back to steady himself, uses the other to spread Spock’s legs wider, and shoves in as deep as he can get. He bites at Spock’s ears, leaves bruises all over that pale skin, feels Spock shudder through a third orgasm, and whispers a hoarse “mine” into his mate’s ear as he comes himself.

…

“So, this was kinda nice.”

“Indeed.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you told me so. Stop looking so smug.”

“Vulcans do not ‘look smug’, Jim. Surely you must know this by now.”

“Whatever. Oh, I _love_ shore leave. So, how about we go to the beach? Look at the waves and the sun, and build a little sand castle and make out in the water?”

“Negative, Jim. We will not leave this room for the next six days.”

“What? Why not?!”

“As you have said yourself, Pon Farr is a time of many claimings. Since you have agreed to indulge in my fantasy, you have also agreed to indulge in the full standard duration of Pon Farr. Therefore you owe me six more days of intercourse.”

“Wha…? Oh, you manipulative sneaky Vulcan, I can’t believe – “

“Oh, Captain! Your fierce arousal makes my thighs quiver in ecstasy!”

“Shut up and come here, you little bastard! I’ll show you ecstasy!”

 

Kirk: Sex toys are… great?

Ha! Finally, the package has arrived. Jim has been waiting impatiently for the last three weeks, but now it’s there and it will be awesome. Jim cackles as he runs towards their quarters, clutching the box to his chest. He grins wildly at some Ensigns, who just shrug and move on, used to their Captain’s occasional madness by now. Jim closes the door and jumps on the bed. He rips the package open and peeks inside. This will be awesome. He spreads the contents around and admires them. So many colors and models and sizes, oh, this will be so, so great.

Spock enters an hour later, after Jim has washed all his shiny new toys, prepared them and is now lounging impatiently on their bed, waiting for his Vulcan. Said Vulcan gives him a brief nod and moves around their quarters. He places his PADD on his desk, straightens Jim’s books, takes an empty cup to the recycler, tugs his shoes off and places them neatly in front of his wardrobe. He ignores Jim’s frustrated sigh, folds his socks and puts them into the laundry basket, takes his blue shirt off and hangs it, and finally, finally, turns towards the bed.

One eyebrow rises.

“Jim? May I inquire as to why you are surrounded by plastic phalli?”

“Oh, those! I thought you might like them.”

“Did you.”

They are both thinking back to the last shore leave, when Jim dragged Spock into a sex shop. His Vulcan was a little reluctant at first, but soon got really interested in the merchandise. They’d freaked out the staff a lot, because Spock nonchalantly dumped canister after canister of lube into their basket, raised intrigued eyebrows at edible body paint with chocolate flavor and proceeded to tell the poor guy behind the register exactly what kind of handcuffs and crotchless panties he was looking for. Jim was mostly laughing the whole time or glaring at other customers who kept inching closer to his lover. But when he dragged his Vulcan over to the vibrators, he was quite shocked to find out Spock thought they were stupid. He stated a distinct preference for “living flesh”, and since Jim’s “genitals gave him all the stimulation he required, it would be illogical and superfluous to acquire such sexual aids”. Jim gaped and argued a lot, but his Vulcan wouldn’t be moved. So they paid and Jim glowered at the cashier who looked at Spock with worship in his eyes and left for the hotel. And sure, the thing with the body paint was great fun and the edible panties were awesome, but still. The next day Jim sneaked back to the shop and placed a small order.

“Yeah! I know you like my dick better than plastic ones, but look! I got seven, they are all modeled after my dick, and there are different sizes, and here’s one with knobs, and this one is self-warming, and that one has ridges! I thought, maybe if it looked like my dick you might want to try them?”

“Interesting.”

And Jim knows he has him, when Spock bends down to pick up the vibrator with the curved tip. Spock’s face is curious, his fingers caress the plastic shaft and Jim gets hard in like a second. This will be awesome.

“So, you wanna try? Because I’d really, really like to use them on you.”

Spock straightens and looks at him, arousal darkening his eyes. He hasn’t let go of the vibrator, instead he lifts it up and traces the tip across his lips. Jesus.

“I agree, Jim. This endeavor should prove most stimulating.”

 _Some time later_

It is, indeed, stimulating. Spock looked totally debauched and fucked out, barely able to move his limbs, and Jim was radiating smugness so hard he wondered no one from New Vulcan picked up on it. Also, Spock kind of admitted that maybe he was wrong about the whole “dildos are stupid” thing. Okay, so he didn’t, but the fact that he more or less made Jim use a different model the next night proves he likes them. Jim is very pleased. Clearly this was an awesome idea.

Soon after he starts wondering if that’s really true. Spock is adamant to try out every model and every setting on every model, cataloguing – as he says – different speeds and intensities of the vibrations as well as angles and other features in his usual thorough scientific way. Jim agrees, of course, because Spock with his legs spread and a dildo up his ass, twitching in pleasure is a sight for the Gods, but after a while… something changes.

Little details, really. A neat line of vibrators lined up in their nightstand, within easy reach of the bed. Their lube supply starts shrinking rapidly. Spock takes longer in his morning showers, when he’s taking the toy they used the night before with him because “it is logical to save water and clean the toy while also washing myself”. Then, one day, his Vulcan doesn’t leave his usual annoyed message when Jim doesn’t arrive to their quarters immediately after his shift ends. Jim is kinda worried, because Spock _never_ fails to remind him to come home like right now, and when he finally does arrive, Spock is on their bed, back arched, vibrator up his ass and moans shamelessly as elegant fingers twist the toy exactly the way he wants it.

And that’s it. Jim is jealous, he admits it, but seriously? Who chooses plastic dicks when the original model is in range? And didn’t Spock say he preferred “living flesh”? Okay, so he’s glad that his Vulcan liked his gift, and kinky Spock is seriously hot, but still, Captain Awesome is way better than any fake cock in existence. Clearly Spock needs to be reminded of that.

 _Some time later (again)_

Jim opens his eyes and blinks in the harsh light of sickbay. Damn. That didn’t go quite as expected. Yeah, okay, maybe he should have thought that through first. Granted, the sex was great, at least before the horrible, awful pain started. Spock sees he’s awake and runs soothing hands along his face and chest. Turns out he broke his pelvis, and Spock had to break free from the handcuffs before he could alert Bones. Jesus, now he’s in for a tongue-lashing. Spock coos and pets him apologetically. Jim would totally tell him that everything is his fault, with the looking so hot and being a needy bottom and everything, but his Vulcan’s delicate wrists are wrapped in green-stained bandages and Jim feels bad. Spock kisses him and tells him not to worry, and Jim smiles through the throbbing in his neither regions.

They have just agreed on some kind of timetable for all of their toys, when Bones realizes Jim is awake and starts yelling immediately. Jim cringes and even Spock shows a very un-Vulcan expression of dismay. Then his Vulcan suddenly remembers a very important experiment and leaves with undue haste. Jim sighs loudly and prepares to suffer in silence.

It was still awesome, he thinks defiantly.

 

 **Jealousy and Possessiveness**

So, okay, they both are pretty possessive bastards. Spock likes to cite various ancient Vulcan texts and biological imperatives, Jim is convinced he makes that shit up and simply doesn’t like it when other people touch his mate. Which he understands, because seeing other people make eyes at his Vulcan makes his blood boil, and not in a good way.

Going on missions is a little difficult, because both of them try to shield the other from potential harm, which means they are engaged in this weird dance around each other until one of them (usually Jim, damn that stubborn Vulcan bastard) gives up and just lets the other hover at his elbow.

Spock really likes to see Jim wear clothes he bought him, and Jim wouldn’t mind so much if the material wasn’t always some bio-organic, anti-allergic, undyed wool from free-land breeding, happy sheep or something. It means it’s _itchy_ , in case that wasn’t clear. But Spock’s eyes get all shiny and possessive, so Jim deals with it and wears an extra shirt underneath.

Jim loves to mark Spock. Little love-bites all over, on his neck and his shoulders, on thighs and calves and his ass, of course. Jim likes to mark his territory and show everyone Spock’s his. Spock mostly enjoys it, especially when Jim’s sucking at his skin during sex and even if they’re just cuddling on the couch and he’s giving in to his vampiric urges. But Spock hates it when people notice them. He’s told a couple of people off for staring and made one or two Ensigns cry. They had quite the argument about it, which, amazingly, Jim won, and now he’s allowed to mark his Vulcan wherever he pleases. Spock starts wearing turtlenecks on the bridge, which, really, fools no one, and gets pissy when Jim teases him. Jim smirks and refuses to feel guilty. Itchy shirts!

Spock doesn’t like to hear about all of Jim’s past conquest, and when he meets one it usually ends in a nerve-pinch. He’s jealous when Jim talks to the elder Spock (and seriously, they are the same person, and also the guy is like 400 years old). He glares at Chekov when the kid looks at Jim with hero-worship and forbade Sulu to touch him during Jim’s fencing lessons. Jim mostly thinks it’s hot and jealous angry sex is awesome. When he tells Spock this, his Vulcan grumbles and agrees.

Jim gets jealous at Uhura and Gaila, at all the science people who think Spock rules the universe, at that Vulcan floozy T’Pring and all the jerks at Starfleet command who lust after Spock’s brain. Spock eyebrows him indulgently, pets him all over, mind-melds with him and wraps him in his fiery-hot love for him, which okay. Jim knows Spock would never cheat or even think about cheating on him, but that still doesn’t stop him wanting to kick everyone’s teeth in when they look at his Vulcan.

 

Kirk: Teacher/student relationship WTF?

Seeing Chris Pike again is great. Jim knows he’s got some serious case of man-crush going on, but seriously – it’s _Admiral Pike_. Who rescued him from a life where he’d probably killed himself via drinking and getting beat up by random strangers, and dared him to enlist, which has lead to this. His ship, his crew, his captaincy, and Spock. Also, this is the guy who was almost tortured to death and still saved Jim’s ass, and who made him come over for a real dinner on the weekends during academy and still lets Number One send cookies to the ship. And who writes rambling messages full of biting sarcasm and hilarious comments whenever one of the other Admirals thinks he can order Jim to stop doing things his way.

Spock was a little miffed at first when he noticed Jim’s epic man-crush, but a lot of kisses and promises and explanations fixed that. And when Chris sent his congratulations and some of Number One’s chocolate cookies when he found out about them, Jim was completely forgiven.

So, yeah, he knows his eyes get all shiny when the Admiral visits, and he’s giddy and excited and orders the maintenance teams to polish the hallways three times, and makes comments that would be inappropriate with anyone else, but Pike just laughs, and he probably deserves all that mocking by his crew, but still. It’s _Pike_!

Jim is grinning widely when Pike steps from the transporter platform. It looked pretty bad for a couple of weeks, but seeing Chris walking again, even with a limp, is wonderful. Jim knows he shouldn’t feel guilty, but he still somehow feels responsible for Pike’s capture and paralysis, even if the brass and Spock and Chris himself told him he couldn’t have done anything to prevent it. Spock notices his mood and covertly rubs his back, instantly calming him. Spock’s _great_.

“Admiral! Where’s your wheelchair?

“Captain. I finally managed to get rid of that infernal machine, thank you for asking.” ****

“Pity. That was a sweet ride. Did you keep the awesome chrome hubcaps I sent you? They’d totally go with that silver cane of yours.”

“Yes Jim, _of course_ I kept them. They are hanging over my bed, so I can look at them every morning when I wake up.”

The transporter crew is staring, Spock gives him an incredulous eyebrow, but Pike smiles at him. Jim beams back. Chris totally _gets_ him.

They relocate to the conference room, chatting amicably about how Number One wants to repaint the whole house in pastel colors and how Bones got abducted by a couple of Ferengi who thought he might make a good nanny for their children. They sit and talk business, Pike approves of almost everything they’ve done on the last few missions. Jim is happy and content, makes a lot of inappropriate jokes and smart-ass comments, Pike taunts back and Spock mostly sits there with his eyebrows raised.

They have some coffee and weird Vulcan tea that tastes like water when Jim tries it, and finally lean back and relax. Jim covertly gropes for Spock’s hand under the table and Chris smiles indulgently when he notices.

“So, all’s well between the two of you, I take it?”

Jim’s sure his sappy expression and the doe eyes he gives his Vulcan are answer enough, as is Spock’s tiny smile and his slight blush. Pike laughs at them, friendly, and gets up towards the replicator, waving Spock down when he moves to assist. He limps back towards the table and stops near them.

“Seriously, I’m glad for the two of you. You’re good for each other. Jim needs someone calm and mature, who can keep up with his antics.”

Hey! That’s a little offensive, but probably right.

“And Spock, I know you were quite a handful during academy. I distinctly remember you being quite the little rascal, I had to come up with quite the unorthodox way to deal with you. I hope the Captain is taking good care of you.”

Wait, what? Pike is leaning close to Spock, has a hand on his shoulder, one of his fingers _just_ touching Spock’s neck, and is Spock blushing? Images of Spock in his tight Cadet’s uniform being called to the principal’s office are dancing through his brain, of Spock in one of his ugly Mom-sweaters bent over Pike’s desk. Oh God, this is horrible.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I take really good care of him! In fact, I took care of him just this morning!”

Jim stops. Uh oh. Pike is looking at him with both eyebrows raised, suppressed mirth dancing in his eyes, and Spock – Spock is quietly seething, over the bond comes wave after wave of embarrassment and ire. Oh no. He’s in for it now.

He really hopes Spock will just lecture him, later. The last time he put his foot in his mouth like that, Spock shoved him onto the bed, impaled himself on Jim’s cock, proceeded to ride Jim hard and long, then got up and went back to the lab without letting Jim come. He seriously doesn’t want a repeat of that. ****

Maybe if he brings Spock some Plomeek soup he’ll forgive him?

Spock: Overreaction

“Sooo, let me get this straight. You beamed down to Guevil 7 for the negotiations, everything went well, the treaty was signed, life was great.”

“I would not phrase it quite so colloquially, but essentially you are correct, Admiral.”

“Right. And at 1830 hours you called the Enterprise and reported the Captain was missing.”

“That is correct.”

“Okay. And you and a security team went looking for him, and when you found him?”

“As I have already told you several times, I had no way of knowing the Captain had simply snuck away to visit the local museum. Myself and various other members of the away-team were witnesses of the Matriarch’s… attention towards the Captain. While it is true that James Kirk is a truly desirable man and quite aesthetically pleasing, the Matriarch’s conduct and intrusive behavior was in no way proper nor decent, and I cannot begin to understand why it is I who is being questioned, when it was clearly her rude and insolent conduct that – “

“Calm down, Commander.”

“ _I am calm_ , Admiral Pike. Vulcans are always _calm_. As I have repeatedly told you, regarding the obvious advances the Matriarch made towards the Captain, it was entirely logical that I came to the conclusion that she had abducted the Captain for her own nefarious purposes, and as such –“

“Yeah, okay, I get it. You were jealous.”

“ _I was not jealous_.”

“Okay, okay, sorry. Still, nerve-pinching 13 guys until someone told you Jim had gone to the museum was a little over the top, don’t you think?”

“… I have no comment on the matter.”

 

Kirk: Shake shake shake, shake your booty…

The Zyperians are never getting into the Federation, never _ever_. They beamed down, and everything was fine and dandy, and suddenly they are surrounded by fierce-looking warriors and Bones gets dragged away. As if that wasn’t bad enough, their idea of ransom consisted of asking for a striptease. By Spock.

Jim is yelling and arguing, Uhura tries to calm him, but he’s not calm, he’s furious. He wants his best friend back, he wants to leave this evil, evil planet, he wants to punch all the Zyperian leaders in all their smug faces and he doesn’t want his _boyfriend_ to dance _naked_ for them.

Said boyfriend touches his cheek and calmly tells him that agreeing to the Zyperian’s proposal was the logical way, because it was non-violent and only slightly uncongenial, and what the hell is up with Spock? They argue in furious whispers, while the Zyperians move closer and leer and smirk, and finally he has to go, back to the ship, because this might be the easiest and most logical way, but he still doesn’t have to like it.

Jim sits in their quarters, bites his knuckles, gets up and moves around, throws a little tantrum and some books against the wall, and sits down again. How long can it take to take a couple of clothes off? And is Bones all right?

The door opens, Spock walks in and Jim’s instantly on his feet, checking him over. His clothes are intact, no tears visible, his hair is as straight as ever.

“Calm yourself, Jim. They did not touch me. And the good Doctor is safely back onboard and no doubt harassing his staff as usual.”

Relief floats through his body like a wave, Spock’s mind reaches out to his and soothes him and Jim grumbles a little. “Still don’t like it.”

“I know,” coos his Vulcan, grasps his hands and tugs him back towards the bed. “I did not like them, either.”

Jim lets himself be pulled down onto Spock, gets comfortable on that warm body, runs his hands over Spock’s face and wriggles against the hands at his neck. Then he freezes. “Wait. That’s not what I said. I said ‘I don’t like _it_ ’, and you said…”

Spock’s eyes are wide and innocent. And now that Jim looks closer, his face is flushed green, his pupils blown and there is a large damp spot on his pants. “I am sure I do not know what you are insinuating.”

“You – you totally do! Jesus, you liked it! You liked stripping, shaking your ass for them!”

“I did not.” Spock sounds offended, but Jim’s not buying it.

“Liar!” Jim gets up from the bed, but Spock yanks him back down and wraps his legs around Jim’s hips. His ass is pressing delightfully against his dick, and Jim shivers involuntarily. Damn Vulcan, derailing his thoughts, when Jim is so _mad_ at him –

“I am not lying. I admit I found myself quite… excited by my performance, but I did not like being watched by the Zyperian leaders. In fact, I imagined myself back here, in our quarters, in your company, during the whole process.”

… Damn. That perfect, Vulcan bastard. Jim totally forgives him. “So you imagined dancing for me.”

“I did.”

“You filthy little minx. You thought about stripping for me, peeling off those clothes and shaking your tight ass at me.”

Jim grinds down against Spock and closes his teeth on the Vulcan’s shoulder. Spock gasps and arches his neck, pressing close.

“And then what? After you’d get naked, what would you do? Hm, Spock? Would you bend over for me and show me your sweet hole, and wait for me to fuck you?”

“Y-yes.”

Jim fumbles at their pants, drags Spock’s down and throws them away, rips his own open impatiently and shoves a finger up his Vulcan’s channel. He’s still slick from earlier, and one digit, then two go in easily. Spock moans in abandon and presses back down, fucks himself on Jim’s fingers.

“Oh, we’ll definitely do that some other time. I’ll make you dress up first, wear those tight leather pants and the silk shirt, and maybe a thong. Then you’ll dance for me, show me how flexible you are, and I’m gonna watch and jerk off to you. But not now. Now we’ll skip the dancing and go straight to the fucking. Agreed?”

“Yessss Jim, please!”

Spock moans, shoves himself down on Jim’s fingers, hooks his hands under his knees and spreads his legs wantonly. Jim grins down at him, pulls his fingers out and positions his dick at Spock’s hole. He pushes in, just a little, and stays like that, just the head of his cock breaching his Vulcan. Spock shivers and groans, tries to press back, but Jim withdraws again. Spock keens, needy. Jim smirks and nips his calf.

“Jim, please!”

“You know what I wanna hear, Spock…”

Spock thrashes his head, eyes squeezes shut. One hand is twisted in the bed sheets, the other trails towards his neglected cock. Jim intercepts it, forces it away and bites at his Vulcan’s fingers. Spock wails desperately.

“P-please f-f…”

It’s kinda sweet, really, that Spock can be so wanton and needy, and still doesn’t wanna say “fuck”. Also the little stutter is _adorable_.

“Say it, Spock, tell me what you want.”

“F-fuck me, please!”

Jim grins and shoves in. Spock jerks and throws his head back, moaning loudly. Jim sets a punishing pace, fucks him hard and mercilessly, forces Spock legs up until his knees almost touch his shoulders. Sweat is dripping from his forehead, little drops running down Spock’s torso and pooling at his navel. Spock gasps with every thrust, hands gripping the covers so tight his knuckles turn white, and shoves back with equal fervor. Jim pounds his Vulcan’s prostrate, drawing keening, breathless cries from the body beneath him, bites his neck and his shoulders and his ears. He steadies himself on one hand, reaches the other down between them and teases his thumb around Spock’s swollen, stretched hole. Spock shudders and wails, the muscles in Jim’s arm are strained and complaining but he doesn’t care. He pushes his thumb into Spock, along with his cock, presses the other four firmly against his perineum and scratches his nails over the soft skin there.

Spock screams and comes, his hand flies up to Jim’s face, forming the familiar pattern, Spock’s channel is gripping Jim’s dick almost unbearably tight, Spock’s lust and arousal and release flood over the bond like a storm, and he’s coming, back arched, neck drawn tight, fills his Vulcan with his seed and howls his completion to the ceiling.

Later, they lie sated, entwined which each other. Spock, as always, has a possessive hand around Jim’s dick, and Jim is playing with the Vulcan’s hair. Spock purrs and shifts against him, cuddles close and rubs his head against Jim’s shoulder. Jim presses a kiss to his Vulcan’s pointy ear and sighs happily. Something’s bothering him, though.

“Seriously, I really didn’t like that they made you do that. Not only as your lover, but as your Captain, too. They could’ve easily taken advantage of you, and then what? And what about Bones? Argh, I don’t even wanna think about it.”

“Jim, calm yourself. Nothing has happened, I am quite all right. I agree, of course, it was a encounter I would hate to repeat. I am quite satisfied that the Zyperians will not gain entry into the Federation and our dealings with them will cease.”

“Yeah, me too. I hate those fuckers.”

…

“So, this striptease really got you hot? Are you like an exhibitionist or is it just me that makes you horny?”

“Truthfully, both.”

“What?”

“You are most arousing, of course, on occasion I find myself stimulated by other people watching my body. For example during examination in sick bay after a mission…”

“What?! Oh no, you little bastard, no way at all. No one else gets to touch you, you’re mine.”

“I am aware of that, Jim. However, the evidence that others are lusting after me can be quite pleasurable. Also your jealousy at the thought of me engaging in sexual congress with another is very stimulating.”

“I’ll show you stimulating, you bastard!”

Spock’s still stretched, is pliant and very accommodating. Their second round is over pretty fast, because Jim’s tired, thank you. Afterwards they cuddle and Spock smirks. Jim swats his nose and grumbles into his shoulder. ****

“Don’t think I don’t know what you just did. You made me jealous just so I would fuck you again.”

“I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Yeah, right. Bastard. … Love you.”

“And I you. Sleep well, t’hy’la.”

Spock: Diplomacy

Spock is not pleased. The Javelian ambassador keeps touching his mate, keeps running his fingers along Jim’s arms and simpers obnoxiously at everything he says. Jim has stepped back several times, but he always follows. Now his mate is pressed against the wall, his champagne glass in front of him like a shield, and the Ambassador steps even closer. Spock narrows his eyes at the display. This conduct is most unbecoming. Jim looks around uncomfortably and throws him a helpless look. Spock straightens to his full Vulcan height and strides over. He is not pleased at all. ****

“Captain. Ambassador.”

“Thank God!” murmurs Jim and a wave of gratefulness flows over their bond.

“Oh, you must be Commander Spock! Jim here wouldn’t stop talking about you!”

“Indeed.”

Spock looks at the ambassador, whose smile falters under the Vulcan’s unrelenting stare. Spock is aware that “causing a scene”, as humans say, would be detrimental for the negotiations. Idle talk, however, will not.

“Ambassador. I have greatly admired the display of your warrior’s wrestling skills earlier.”

“Oh, they are great, aren’t they? Only the strongest and most ferocious men are accepted into the elite guard.”

“So it would seem. I was wondering, are you aware that Vulcans possess strength three times that of an average Javelian?” ****

“They do?” The ambassador is looking at him with wide eyes. Jim leans back and smirks, apparently enjoying the conversation.

“Indeed they do. It is a remnant of Vulcan’s most vicious and violent past; a past where it was not a rare occurrence for one of my people to kill anyone who touched his mate.”

“…touched his mate?”

“Yes. Vulcans are most possessive of their bonded, so possessive that even the slightest hint of another’s interest in one’s mate can result in severe violence. Surakian teachings have helped my people to… suppress their desire for violence, of course, but since I am half-human, it is entirely possible that my control might not be adequate to stop me from mutilating someone I perceived as a threat to my bond. I trust you are aware of rumors about the ‘Vulcan Death Grip’?”

Jim is snickering silently now, the ambassador eyes wander from Spock to him, back to Spock, and finally come to rest on the possessive hand Spock has on his humans shoulder.

“I… I see. Well, I will leave you to… uh, I will take my leave, enjoy the celebrations, and there is no need for… for your control to falter. Captain, Commander, I bid you a good day.”

Spock watches the ambassador leave and narrows his eyes at him when the he turns around. The Javelian flinches and hurries away. A warm laugh reaches his ear and he turns to regard his mate. One eyebrow rises at Jim’s amusement.

“That was hilarious! You all threatening and scary, and the poor guy didn’t know what hit him. You are totally awesome!”

“Thank you. Although I must point out that I was not threatening, I merely… chatted.”

“Yeah, right. Your opinion of ‘chatting’ seems a little flawed. But I don’t care, because this was seriously, seriously hot.”

“I am glad you think so, since I find myself wishing to… restake my claim upon you. If you would follow me towards a more private location, I will gladly show you my own wrestling skills.”

“Lead the way! But seriously, Commander, a ‘Vulcan Death Grip’? I thought Vulcan’s didn’t lie?”

“I did not lie. I merely asked if the ambassador was aware of the rumors”

“Right. Come on, I think this room’s empty.”

“I appreciate your cooperation.”

“C’mere and I’ll show you what I appreciate…”

 

 **Meeting the family**

Uhura

Uhura corners him about four weeks after Spock and Jim have started their thing. She yanks him into a room and stares at him until he starts to squirm. She’s scary, okay? This is the woman who single-handedly disposed of a bunch of Klingons who thought she might make a good little pet. Also she doesn’t take any bullshit from Jim, which he greatly admires. But now she’s glaring at him with her evil laser eyes that totally look through his “I’m awesome and also confident, really” pose and somehow she looms over him although he’s taller and Jim fidgets and squirms.

“Captain.” Only Uhura can say his title like that, chock-full of sarcasm.

“Um. Yes?”

He hates that his voice sounds so meek, but he kinda feels like he did in first grade when he convinced Lee Evans to eat all the chalk and his teacher dragged him to the principal’s office by his earlobe. Jim’s hands rise towards his ears and he forces them to cross instead. He’s the Captain, for fuck’s sake.

“Kirk. Tell me what your intentions with Spock are.”

“Um.”

“Right now.”

She steps closer and shoves a very pointy finger into his chest. Ouch!

“Um. I maybe kinda like him?”

“You ‘maybe kinda like him’.”

“Uh, yes?”

“That’s not good enough. See, Spock is one of my _closest_ friends, and I would really _hate_ it if some _stupid prick_ just used him for his own pleasure. In fact, I would hate that so much that the stupid prick in question would _regret_ his actions for the rest of his _very short life_.”

“… I maybe like him a lot? Like, really a lot?”

“Do you love him?”

And that’s a very good question. Uhura stares at him expectantly, and the expression in her beautiful face makes it clear that she will fuck his shit up if she doesn’t like the answer. So, Jim thinks about it, really thinks about it.

At first it was only jealousy and a very big amount of arousal. Then he realized how much he likes to just be with Spock, without the sex, just talking and spending time together. They function as friends as well as lovers, which is amazing in its own way. Apart from Bones, Jim’s never had that kind of deep connection to someone, and he cherishes the bond they have. Over the time he realized that he wants Spock around all the time, wants him there and close. Wants to laugh with him, tell him dirty jokes and grin at the face Spock makes at them, wants to cuddle on the sofa and maybe spend the weekend on an island somewhere. Wants to tell him his most embarrassing childhood stories, even talk about all the awful stuff that’s happened to him – but only when it’s dark and Spock won’t see his wet eyes.

Jim wants his Vulcan next to him, on the bridge, in the mess hall, in their quarters, in battle and in danger and in joy, and he’d really like to grow old with him. So, a good question, but also a very easy one.

“There’s this Vulcan word, I guess you know it? It’s… it’s a pretty good description for Spock and me, actually, for what we… well, for us. It’s t’hy’la.”

Uhura’s eyes widen. Jim squirms some more. He _hates_ talking about this stuff. Suddenly Uhura wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight. Jim’s a little shocked, but also absurdly pleased. He squeezes back tentatively and pats her back a little. She pulls back and looks at him. Her eyes are wet and her smile’s shaky. Jeez, he really didn’t want to make her cry.

“Thank you, Jim.”

“Uh, you’re welcome?”

That was not quite what he expected. Maybe he should say something? Like that he could totally feel her boobs just now? Nah, that would ruin the mood, and also he knows when to shut up. Mostly.

Uhura steps back and suddenly the teary-eyed girl is gone and again the decorated Starfleet officer and also scary woman looks at him.

“But seriously, Kirk, if you break his heart I’ll break your legs. And maybe cut of Jim Junior. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” He did not just squeak, dammit, and he will deny it until his dying breath, but cut off Captain Awesome? That’s just mean. Evil, evil woman.

“Good.” Uhura narrows her eyes at him again, swirls around and starts to walk off.

“Uhura?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you, too. I know how much Spock means to you and how much you mean to him, so, thank you. For, you know. Not hitting me and the other stuff.”

Jim flees, but not before he sees her softening eyes and the tender smile. Dammit. He needs to do something manly now, or everybody will think he’s a fourteen year old girl. The best option is clearly drinking with Bones, because his best friend doesn’t talk about feelings and shit like that, and he needs some rants and abuse right now. That’ll make him feel manly. Oh, and maybe some of that awesome kiwi liqueur.

 

Bones

They are on a trip to Vulcan to drop off some supplies. Milk run, really, no danger in sight, and yet his sickbay never has been fuller. Maybe it’s the free time without the threat of being blown up, but whenever the Enterprise is on a mission like that, Leonard has to deal with crazy hypochondriacs, weird fencing accidents (he still doesn’t believe Chekov just “fell” on the hilt of Sulu’s Katana) or strange sicknesses because Scotty played with the replicators again.

Leonard shoves a couple of hypos into Jim’s neck, just in case, sends him off to his shift and starts dealing with the anxious mob cluttering his sickbay. He leaves the “real” patients to Chapel, because he’s discovered his sunny demeanor and dulcet tones are very effective in dealing with the crazy people.

“Hello again, Ensign Perry. What seems to be the problem today?”

“Um. I have this, like, rash?” The ensign giggles nervously, twists a strand of hair around her finger and blushes.

“A rash, u-huh. And where would that rash be located?”

“Uh, like, down there? On my girl parts?”

“Hmm.” Bones takes out his scanner and waves it over the ensign. Bit dehydrated, low vitamins, probably doesn’t sleep as much as she should. And this particular reading, right there… He’s seen that before, right after Jim hooked up with that sleazy Devellian bartender. Marked his first treatment of then-Cadet Kirk, too, the first hypos shoved into Jim’s neck and the first pained complaints. Ah, the good old days.

“And when did it start, this rash?”

“Two days ago? Like in the morning?”

“Let me guess. You went shopping last shore leave, and bought yourself a tube of Devellian lube. Really, girl, you should know that most humans are allergic to the Devellian plant. No matter how sweet it smells, you really shouldn’t have used it.”

“Oh.” His patient bites her lips and looks down.

“Don’t worry, Ensign Perry. This crème here will clear it up in a few days. You should send your partner in, too, he might show the same reaction.”

“Oh, sure! Ross is, like, right outside, wait a second! ROSS!”

Leonard cringes. That girl sure can yell. A girl in an Ensign’s uniform – StMartin? StMiller? StMiranda? StMoose? No, StMatthew– bounces in and flops onto the bed next to Perry. What the? She looks at Leonard, looks at Perry and blushes a bright red – oh, so that’s her _partner_. The two Ensigns have a whispered conversation, Leonard can only make out a few words like “rash”, “crème”, “… _and_ Gaila!” Leonard rolls his eyes and fidgets with the tube of crème in his hands.

“You about done here?” He hasn’t got all day, there are more patients awaiting his tender ministrations.

“Just ask him!” Ensign Perry giggles and shoves her partner. The other blushes and clamps her hands over her mouth. “No, you ask him!”

This makes Leonard frown. Huh?

“So, Dr. McCoy…” Perry looks at him through her lashes and gives him a coy smile, her voice sounds slightly breathless. “This crème… could you, like, show us how to put it on? You know, just to make sure we’re doing it right?”

StMatthew flutters her lashes at him and bites her lips, tongue darting briefly out to wet them. Leonard frowns some more. It’s just a crème, dammit, how can it be hard to understand how to put it on? He opens his mouth to tell them so, and closes it again, confused. Both Ensigns are fiery-red now, giggling and elbowing each other, hissing “Shh!” when this makes the other giggle even louder. What is going on with those two?

“Really, it’s quite simple. Just squeeze and rub, that’s all.”

Perry doubles over, clutching her stomach. StMatthew shrieks and falls from the bed. Both have tears in their eyes and are shaking with laughter. Leonard scoffs and throws the tube of crème on the biobed next to them. Let Chapel deal with those girls, he’s gonna look for someone who’s less crazy. He’s a doctor, dammit, not an entertainer. ****

His gaze falls on Spock, who’s just entered for his weekly vitamin shot. Perfect, he still has a bone to pick with that Vulcan. He gets Spock’s attention and jerks his head imperiously towards his office. Spock follows dutifully and closes the door behind them. Leonard settles behind his desk and just looks at the Vulcan. Spock lifts his eyebrow when he doesn’t offer him a chair. Leonard keeps silent and just watches the Commander, waits for the tiny signals – there. Spock’s hands move from his side to clasp behind his back and he shifts a fraction of an inch. Good. Leonard wants him to be uncomfortable.

“So. You and Jim.”

Spock raises his other eyebrow and gives a curt nod. “Indeed.”

“Can’t say I’m all that happy about it.”

“I have assumed as much.”

Of course he did, Leonard is kinda predictable that way. Spock is a good enough guy, but Leonard can’t forget this is the bastard that marooned his best friend on a monster-infested ice planet and choked him almost to death. He was okay with it when it seemed to be just sex, but later… Jim came to him, beaming and so proud and happy, and told him they were moving in together. Bones looked at his best friend, thought about Jim’s childhood, the awful things that happened to him, his constant need for attention, the way he seems almost touch-starved now and then, how he hides his brilliant mind and his insecurity behind the image of the brave, cocky, daring Captain and wondered if this was the right choice. If Spock was the right guy for his best friend, if he could give Jim the security and care and _love_ he needs. He wondered and looked at Jim, and his best friend’s face started falling and he got fidgety and insecure, looked at him with wide, nervous eyes, and Leonard made his decision.

“Hell, kid, if you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Jim beamed and gave him a hug and ran away right afterwards, blushing furiously. Leonard felt kinda pleased and relieved, but also wary and quite a bit concerned. The kid deserves to be happy. And if this means Leonard has to look after him, take care of him, protect him from himself and from others, from getting his heart broken or getting hurt by this robot in front of him, he will. He is Leonard McCoy, and he will protect those who are his. He shakes his head and focuses on the hobgoblin.

“So. Got anything to tell me?”

Spock lifts his eyebrow. Leonard lifts his back. Two can play that game, Mister Vulcan.

“I would assume that the personal relationship between the Captain and I was no concern of yours, Doctor. However…”

Leonard straightens and draws a sharp breath. “Listen, you pointy-eared bastard, Jim’s my best friend, he’s family, dammit, and I very much have the right to know about…”

“You did not let me finish my sentence, Doctor. However, in regard of the deep connection between Jim and yourself I will agree to talk about these very private matters. I wish to assure you my intentions are quite honest. I neither desire to end our relationship, nor do I want to treat Jim like a, I believe the human expression would be ‘fling’? My… affection for Jim is quite deep.”

“Yeah.” Leonard grunts and settles back into his chair. The Vulcan seems sincere enough, so maybe this really is gonna work.

“Furthermore, I…” Spock hesitates and briefly looks to the floor. What? The Vulcan’s nervous? Leonard has never seen him like that, insecure and searching for words. “I find myself greatly desiring an even deeper bond. I was… I was hoping you might lend your expertise for this.” ****

And now he’s even stammering! Look at that Vulcan, all besotted and in love with the most human of all humans. Leonard can’t help but smile. He’s gonna tease the goblin for _ever_.

“Sure. What d’you need my help for?”

“I desire to… to make our bond more formal, recognized in the eyes of my and your people.”

“What?! You wanna propose to Jim?!”

“Indeed. Although I have researched in Terran romantic novels and entertainment features, I am unsure how to proceed accordingly, since obtaining white doves or a marching band seems quite difficult while onboard this vessel.”

Leonard slumps back. Wow. He never thought this day would come. “Uh sure. I’ll help you. But I’m only doing it for Jim, just so you know.” ****

“Of course. Most appreciated, Doctor. Would you be willing to meet at a later time to discuss the possible scenarios for my proposal to the Captain?”

“No problem. Swing by here later after your shift ends or something. I’ll bring the booze, you bring the chocolate, because we seriously need to get drunk to talk about this stuff.”

“Very well. If that would be all? Nurse Chapel was waving her hypo quite ferociously earlier and I would not want to keep her waiting much longer.”

“Yeah, yeah, go. See you later.”

“Doctor.” Spock inclines his head and turns to leave.

“Oh, and Spock? Two more things.”

“Yes?”

“If I help you I get to be the best man.”

“Naturally. I do not think Jim would be satisfied with anybody else. And secondly?”

“Secondly, if you hurt him, I’ll kill you.”

Spock looks at him for a long moment, before he nods once, something like respect in his eyes. “I would expect nothing less, dear Doctor. Your dedication and desire to protect my mate is appreciated and welcome. You are his family, after all, which makes you a part of my family, as well. Should I hurt Jim in any way, deliberately or as the result of an accident, I will gladly subject myself to you and bear any punishment you choose.” ****

“…okay. As long as we’re clear.”

Spock leaves and Leonard stares at the ceiling. Family, huh. Considering how private Vulcans are and how little family Spock actually has left, this is quite… unexpected, yeah, but kinda amazing. Seems the hobgoblin really means it with Jim, and Leonard suddenly doesn’t mind their relationship that much. Doesn’t mean he won’t tease them both mercilessly, though. Leonard grins suddenly and starts thinking about in what horrible cheesy way he can make Spock propose to the kid.

 

Sarek

Meeting Spock’s father went… well, quite as expected. The ambassador obviously didn’t approve of Spock’s “liaison” with “this colorful human”, but kept his opinion mostly to himself. Maybe the older Spock’s decidedly un-Vulcan smile had something to do with that, but Jim’s not sure. Sarek just looked at him with displeased and derisive eyebrows and didn’t really talk to him. Jim didn’t mind really, because he had no idea what to tell the guy. He imagined, “I’m banging your son and it’s awesome” or “did you know Spock was a total bottom?” wouldn’t have gone over that well. ****

Over the time though, things get a little better, Sarek mostly uses his name now instead of “that human” and has almost stopped telling Spock about all the nice single Vulcan ladies that are just _dying_ to meet him. And when Spock tells his father they want to marry, Sarek’s face gets a little soft and his eyes widen a little, and he tells them Amanda would have liked that. Spock looks very pleased, Jim grins so wide his face hurts, and Sarek doesn’t flinch all that much when Jim hugs him.

 

Sam and Winona Kirk

Jim hasn’t spoken to his mother since he enlisted in Starfleet. He’s sent his brother a message when it became clear the Spock, was, you know, the one, and he figures Sam told their mother. Sam sent a message back full of sarcasm and older brother talk, including helpful suggestions how Jim could hide his insanity until they got married and Spock was stuck with him. He finished with some manipulated pictures Jim in frilly pink dresses, because it would be obvious that his little brother was the girl in their relationship.

During their next shore leave Jim commed his brother for an hour-long conversation, full of yelling and snarking and making fun of each other, and Spock lifted his eyebrow at this obvious display of human madness, but sent warm feelings over their bond at Jim’s joy to see his brother again, even if only on a screen. Jim pulled him in, put an arm around his shoulders and presented him proudly to his brother’s inspection. Sam narrowed his eyes and tried to look intimidating, but Spock gazed back unmoved – outwardly, at least, Jim could feel the hint of nervousness his Vulcan would never admit to – and curled his fingers around Jim’s. Then, Sam nodded once, as if he’d come to a satisfying conclusion and yelled at Jim to not even think about naming their first-born after him. Jim yelled back, Spock lifted an eyebrow and left them to their bickering, trailing warm fingers along Jim’s neck and sending amusement and relief over their bond. ****

Two days later Jim gets a message from his mother. He fidgets and bites his knuckles a little, but finally he opens and reads it. It’s obvious Winona doesn’t know how to talk to him anymore, the message is stilted and full of superficialities. Awkward questions about his health and hobbies are followed by forcedly happy congratulations for his promotion and captaincy. Finally Winona writes she’s glad he’s found someone nice and, according to the pictures, handsome. She’s researched Spock a little and did Jim know that his partner was some kind of royalty? It’s obvious Spock is very well off, and she really hopes the Vulcan will stick around, even if this means no more grandchildren. Jim’s stomach twists unpleasantly and his eyes burn, he skims the rest of the text full of inane chatter about weather in Iowa and how Frank fixed the roof after the last storm, how Winona hopes Jim’ll come visit her and bring his handsome Vulcan so she can meet him, and there it is, the last line, which feels like a punch in the gut, and Jim shoves the PADD away and bangs his fist against the wall, before he muffles his sobs in the pillow.

 _“Your father would be proud.”_

Jim is 28, he’s captain, he’s a hero, he has friends and a crew, he has a lover whom he’ll probably marry someday, he’s happy and content, but these five words still turn him into a wreck. A small boy with bruises and black eyes, a boy without a father, whose brother left him, whose mother didn’t see him beneath the shadow of George Kirk.

Spock finds him later, red eyed and shaking, curled into a ball on their bed. Jim’s a little ashamed that Spock sees him like this, but it’s drowned by his intense and fierce love for his Vulcan, who lies down behind him, presses close and runs soothing hands all over Jim’s body. He turns and hides his face under Spock’s chin, nestles close to that warm, sweet skin, and Spock holds him and strokes his neck and doesn’t ask.

 

 **Tying the knot**

Luckily they didn’t have to actually plan the whole thing, since Uhura jumped at the opportunity to organize a wedding and took over invitations, reservations, dinner plans and everything else with a crazy, crazy look in her eyes. So, Jim and Spock have only to show up. Well, okay, and dress nicely, but that’s kinda obvious.

Jim tugs on his tuxedo (he was adamant that no way in hell would he wear his stupid dress uniform, and amazingly, Uhura let him win this fight) and tries to subdue his panic. Spock in his formal Vulcan robes looks regal and imposing and also really hot. He touches Jim’s hand briefly in a Vulcan kiss. The contact tingles and over the bond Jim can feel Spock’s love and joy, his slight nervousness and his all-encompassing love. Jim takes a deep breath and smiles at his Vulcan. He can do this. He _wants_ to do this.

They walk along the aisle, amidst the mass of friends and relatives, and Starfleet brass, and there’s Pike and Number One, and Sarek and the elder Spock, there’s T’Pau and Admiral Archer with his new beagle. There are Scotty and Sulu and Chekov, and Cupcake and Chapel and almost all of his crew. Behind him walk Bones and Sam, and Uhura and Gaila, and Spock reaches for him, and they walk along the aisle, hand in hand.

The food is great, everybody is laughing, and even Spock smiles a bit. Bones gives a speech about how Jim and Spock met – luckily heavily censored, because neither Spock nor Jim want everybody to know exactly how that went – and clears his throat a lot when he talks about their friendship. Jim blushes and blinks furiously, and Spock takes his hand and looks at Bones with shining eyes.

Sam hugs him and flicks Jim’s ear, his mother smiles at him with tears in her eyes. He was a little bit wary when he heard she was coming, but when she hugs him tightly, he finds that he’s glad she is there. Sarek looks kinda constipated, but calls him _k'war'ma'khon_ , as close as family, so it’s okay. The Elder Spock crinkles his eyes at him and gives him a brief hug, eyes twinkling at his Spock’s quiet growl. T’Pau regards him imperiously and informs him she expects Jim on New Vulcan shortly for his introduction into Vulcan customs, since his duties within their family include attending all major family occasions as Spock’s spouse. Then she pats his head and congratulates Spock on finding such a pleasant and well-mannered mate. Jim closes his gaping mouth when Spock elbows him and stutters a thank-you.

Uhura has finally stopped crying (“Shut up, Kirk! I’m happy!” she had said, and smacked his arm) and Scotty apparently has mustered enough courage – or drunk enough – to approach her and ask her for a dance. Bones’ face is flushed with excitement as he tells two twin cousins of Spock about space-diseases, the two Vulcan ladies watch him attentively and follow every sweeping gesture. Gaila and Sulu and Chekov have already disappeared to God-knows-where, and Cupcake and Chapel waltz a wide paththrough the other dancers.

Spock’s scary Uncle Gabriel, who glared at Jim the whole evening with his scary eyebrows narrows his scary eyes at him over the head of his pretty blond girlfriend, but Spock gives him a Vulcan kiss and tells him Uncle Gabriel is simply eccentric. Jim’s not sure he believes that, because earlier Spock’s Uncle smirked at him from across the room and fondled his knife, but Spock loves him and Uncle Gabriel loves Spock, so he’ll deal.

Spock doesn’t dance – thank God – so they watch the other couples. Jim helps his nephew Peter paint a colorful picture (Vulcan faces are colored green, obviously, and Bones’ face red), while Spock holds Sam’s baby girl who watches him curiously. Jim thinks Spock looks great with a six month old in his arms, but the speculative look his Vulcan gives him while holding a baby creeps him out a little, so he’s glad when Sam and Aurelan return.

They open a lot of presents, from funny – a life-long coupon for injection with various hypos whenever Jim “feels like it” – to weird (seriously, who wears wrist-watches anymore?) to very useful – plans on how Scotty and the rest of his crew will rebuild their quarters while Jim and Spock are on their honey moon – and thank everyone for their attending.

Finally, the guests start to leave, and Jim and Spock are able to retreat to their room. On the way there they stumble across Bones, who tries to hide behind the Vulcan twins who have his fingers in their mouths. Jim grins and gives him a thumbs-up while Spock raises an eyebrow at the blushing trio, one red and two green, before he yanks Jim back on their path towards the honey moon suite.

The room is gorgeous, wide and open, full of comfy armchairs and couches and soft light. The balcony presents a beautiful view across the ocean, a gentle breeze lets the curtains flutter and the bed has silk sheets. They undress each other slowly, stealing kisses and feather-light touches. They tumble onto the bed, Jim laughs a lot and Spock looks at him with tiny curls at the corners of his mouth and glowing eyes. They kiss some more, touch each other softly and make love under the light of the stars, their first night as newly-weds.

They sleep and they wake, as Jim and Spock, as friends and lovers, as husbands, as t’hy’la, parted from each other, and never parted. Never and always touching and touched.

\-----

Their second wedding on New Vulcan is somewhat hasty. Quick beam-down, quick ceremony, and then practically running towards their appointed rooms. Well, as much as Spock can run while being so aroused he can barely stand. The Pon Farr  runs its course, and after seven days Spock is finally satisfied. Jim would be, too, but he broke his pelvis. Again. Thank God it’s only once every seven years. A time of many “claimings”, indeed.

 

 

The End…

Forever and ever! I will not write a sequel! I WILL NOT! ;-)


End file.
